Loki's revenge
by Menthe-SPN
Summary: Loki a été juger à Asgard, et choisis de se convertir dans la rénovation de la terre. Mais bien sûr, pas par bonté de cœur, mais par vengeance. Il les fera souffrir tous ! En commençant par les Avengers. Mais une personne l'empêchera dans son but, cette personne n'est d'autre que Tony Stark.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à tous, voilà enfin ma première fiction sur Avengers plus particulièrement sur le couple IronFrost. C'est ma première fic dessus, alors s'il vous plait soyez assez gentil :'(. N'hésitez pas à dire ce qui n'e vas pas et pourquoi, pour pouvoir m'améliorée un peu. J'aime assez ce couple, surtout depuis que je lis les Fanfiction de gladamoule, j'adore lires ces Fictions ! Il y en a aussi plein d'autres géniaux moi je trouve qu'il en a pas beaucoup à mon goût, il devrait en avoir plus enfin c'est mon avis on s'en fiche. En tous cas merci de prendre le temps de lire m'a fic parmi tant d'autres ! Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment. **_____

**Titre : **_Loki's revenge._

**Résumé : **_Loki a été juger à Asgard, et choisis de se convertir dans la rénovation de la terre. Mais bien sûr, pas par bonté de cœur, mais par vengeance. Il les fera souffrir tous ! En commençant par les Avengers. _

**Rating : **_T._

**Pairing : **_IronFrost._

**Disclaimer **_: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. :'( _

L'aube scintillait à peine derrière ces grandes baies vitrées, mais il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Il fermait à peine une paupière, qu'il replongeait dans son cauchemar. Tony soupira, il le savait c'était presque tous les jours la même chose, à chaque fois il retombait dans le néant de son cauchemar. _Dormir._ C'était un grand mot pour lui, il ne dormait déjà pas beaucoup avant mais maintenant c'était pire, il carburait au café. Il n'essayait même plus de dormir, à chaque fois qu'il essaye, son séjour en Afghanistan, ces tortures quotidiennes jusqu'à qu'il cède, Obadiah, Loki, la chute de sa tour, les chaturis, le néant, silence, le manque d'oxygène. Tony rouvris brusquement ces yeux, en haletant. Crise de panique, merde. _Inspire, expire, inspire._ Reprenant une respiration régulière, il ne put empêcher son esprit encore de divaguer. Pepper qui l'avait abandonné à son sort, enfin pourquoi lui en vouloir ? Qui voudraient d'un déchet comme lui après tout ? Un déchet voilà ce qu'il était, une épave, il buvait comme un trou et restait cloitrer dans son atelier toute la journée, ne buvant et mangeant plus. Sans parler de ces crises d'angoisse quotidienne et de son caractère imbuvable –Tony-putain-de-Stark-. Il avait maigris considérablement et avait des cernes en dessous des yeux. Mais il préfère garder tout ça pour lui, il aimerait pleurer et se confier, mais ses pour les faibles. C'est Howard qui disait ça, handicaper des sentiments comme lui aussi. Pepper et les Avengers n'avaient pas plus le supporter plus longtemps, personne n'était au courant de son état actuel à ce moment. A part peut-être Banner, qui selon lui était son seul vrai ami, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais. Tous en avaient mare de lui, il avait déjà peux d'instinct de conservation mais c'est pire en ce moment. Il prenait plus de risque au combat, se mettant en danger lui et ses coéquipiers, faisant faire des AVC à Fury. Il ricana sombrement, après tout son père lui toujours répéter qu'il serait seul. Eh bien il avait raison, il aurait bien rigolé de voir son fils comme ça.

Tony tourna lentement sa tête vers son réveille digital, pour voir l'heure. _5h26_. Parfait, génial. C'était le moment de se lever. Il se leva pris un tee-shirt usé et descendit à son atelier sans prendre la peine de de déjeuner. Il n'avait pas faim, il n'avait jamais faim. Il mangeait et buvait à peine de quoi ne pas s'évanouir. Il ne remonta pas avant la fin de la journée. AC/DC à fond dans l'atelier, il travailla à fond sur son armure.

-Tony regardais son armure qu'il venait de finir, il n'avait plus d'idée. Rare, c'était rare, d'habitude il en avait tellement qu'il ne savait pas toute les crées. Il baissa la musique.

« JARVIS l'heure ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« _17h57. _Puis-je prévenir que monsieur n'as pas pris la peine de se nourrir où de s'hydrater, de la journée ? » Préviens là voix robotique de l'IA.

Tony, soupiras. Oui il le savait, merci bien. Comment dire à une IA qu'il n'a pas faim n'y soif ?

« Que font les Avengers Jar ? » Dit Tony.

« Les Avengers sont réunies dans le salon avec monsieur Loki Laufeyson et le directeur Fury, Monsieur. » Déclara sèchement JARVIS.

Tony écarquilla les yeux. Hein ? Loki ? Fury ? Comment ça ? Etendais-t-il des voix avec son manque de sommeil, peut-être, enfin il espérait.

« Pardon, J' tu as bien dit que Loki était ici ? » Demanda-t-il incertain.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Comment se fait-il que je ne suis pas au courant de ça ? Mon invitation c'est peut-être perdu en route. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix froide.

« Non, monsieur je vous ai prévenu tous les jours de cette semaine, incluant aujourd'hui. Et le directeur Fury aussi, en vous demandant d'être là à _17h _précise.» Répondit sur le même ton l'IA.

Ah, merde. Il allait se faire crier dessus comme un gosse de 5 ans par Fury. Pas grave c'est toujours marrant de voir Fury s'énerver. Il ricana et lâcha les objets qu'il avait dans la main gauche, et se dirigeas vers son ascenseur personnel. Il monta directement dans sa chambre, pris un douche, se rasa et enfila des propres vêtements. Il ne se regarda même pas dans le miroir de peur de voir son reflet, et se dirigeas vers le salon. D'ici il pouvait entendre Barton et Fury, crier comme des baleines. Il entra en claquant la porte, tous les regards se dirigeas vers lui, et plus personne ne parlas. Il sourit –Oui, il était le centre de l'attention et alors ?-.

« Mais je vous en prie continuer votre charmante discutions très chers. »Déclara-t-il en direction de Fury.

Du coin de l'œil il remarqua Loki en train de le fixer, assis sur un canapé derrière Thor. Il n'a pas changé toujours dans son armure, un visage impassible et des yeux émeraude d'un froid polaire qui vous glacerais sur place. Son regard perçant poser sur lui, le rendait mal à l'aise. Il cacha sans peine son malaise et repris la conversation avec Fury.

« Stark ! » S'écria Fury.

« Oui, mon chou c'est moi. Qui a-t-il mon sucre d'orge? »Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement et avec une pointe d'amusement ledit Stark.

De loin, il vit Capscile lever les yeux au ciel. Cet homme ne changera donc jamais ? Tony sourit narquoisement en voyant une veine battre à pleine vitesse sur la tempe gauche du directeur. C'était vachement amusant !

« Stark ! Vous sortez enfin de votre caverne ? On vous avait prévenu d'être à l'heure et comme d'habitude vous avez _1 Heure _de retard ! »Cria carrément le directeur.

Stark leva les mains en signe d'innocence. Ce qui est impossible, Stark est toujours coupable, toujours.

« Wow, Wow, du calme mon sucre d'orge, je travaillais sur quelque modification sur l'armure pour l'améliorer encore plus. » Il fit son sourire le plus innocent en direction du directeur, et se tourna vers les Avengers et Loki.

« Alors, PointBreak que ce passe-t-il mon pote? » Demanda-t-il en direction de Thor.

« Ami Anthony ! Mon frère, es partis sur la voix du pardon et pour se repentir il a décidé de venir réparer Midgard ! N'es pas magnifique amis Avengers ? » S'écria Thor tout souriant.

Tony grimaça, tandis que Loki levais les yeux au ciel au ton niais qu'avait employé son ''non-Frère'', Thor, il reporta son regard sur l'homme de métal. Cet homme qui a piqué sa curiosité, cet homme qui parait fort, mais aussi briser en millier de morceau. Il aimerait en apprendre d'avantage sur lui et ses secrets, qui sait pourrais-t-il le convertir vers lui, avec son armure il pourrait faire de grand dégât sur les neuf royaumes. Il sourit sadiquement oui il mettrait tous les monde à genoux devant lui, mais d'abord les Hommes, surtout les Avengers en premier il les détruirait tous un par un. Il en ricana d'avance, ça allait être plaisant.

_Chapitre 1 finit. Dits moi ce que vous en pensés, si ça vous plait ou pas ? Ou si vous voulez une suite après celle-ci ? N'hésitez pas, à dire tous ce que vous pensez ! C'est ma toutes première Fiction Avengers. Merci d'avoir lu cette fic, une petite review please? _


	2. Mais à quoi il joue?

_Hep voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plairas, bonne lecture les amis ! _

_To_ny se leva en soupirant du canapé au quelle il était assis, Thor expliquait pourquoi son frère qui était juste en face d'eux à les fixer un par un, sans le moindre sentiment- ce qui était vraiment flippant-, avait détruit New- York, parce qu'il n'était pas lui-même à ce moment, et bla bla. Lui il s'en foutait qu'un dieu mégalo aie péter une crise de colère pour montrer à sa famille qu'il était capable de gouverner un Royaume. Pour lui, ce type est un psychopathe point, pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Il voudrait seulement retourner à son atelier pour ruminer seul, mais apparemment ce n'est même pas possible, puisque Steve ouvrit la bouche avant qu'il n'ait fait le moindre pas.

« Où vas-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il lui parlait comme à un enfant, ce qui était la mauvais chose puisqu'il n'était pas enfant, mais un adulte de 35 ans. Bon ok 40 ans –mais chuuut !- et qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, à moitié.

« Dans mon atelier. » Répond-t-il penaud.

« Tony, on n'est toujours en plein débriefing ! » Répliqua le symbole de l'Amérique en fronçant c'est sourcils.

« Oui, oui j'sais Capsicle, mais on a compris ! Ok il n'était pas lui à ce moment, on a compris tout ça, il n'a qu'à rester à la tour et on en reparle le plus ok ? D'ailleurs, je faim ! Quoi ? Vous pas ? Moi si, celui qui veux à manger lève la main ! Personne ? Bon d'accord. JARVIS commande chinois, non plutôt Grecs… » Et il battit en retraite de son atelier sans que personne n'ai eu le temps de comprendre.

Les Avengers et Loki, étaient scotcher comment cette homme pouvait parler autant ?

Tony souffla quand il atterrit dans son atelier, il n'aimait pas trop rester en compagnie des autres, pas qu'il ne les aime pas, enfaite si à part Bruce personne ne l'aimait bien. Mais il préférait rester seul avec ses robots.

Tony ne savait plus où il était. Il savait qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de froid et dur. Pris de court il ouvrit un œil, et gémit il le referma aussi vite. La lumière lui faisait un mal de chien, humm. Quelque minute après il réessaya, il vit toute suite le sol de son atelier. Mais que faisait-il là ? Il se leva en titubant, et regarda autour de lui. Il s'était sûrement évanoui, du manque de nourriture et de sommeil. Il se regarda dans la glace, de ses fenêtres. Il souffla en se voyant, il était vraiment pathétique. Tout blanc avec des cernes affreuse, il était maigre comme un piquet qu'on en voyait c'est côtes.

« Tu es pathétique. » Souffla une voix dans son oreille.

Tony sursauta, et se retourna pour se retrouver devant Loki qui avait toujours son masque impassible. Bon dieu il lui avait fichus la trouille de sa vie cette enfoirée !

« Tu sais les gens civilisée frappe avant d'entrée, au lieu d'apparaitre comme ça devant des gens qui ont un cœur fragile. » Lui dit Tony, en ignorant le commentaire précédent.

« Je sais, mais alors où est le plaisirs ? » Dit Loki en souriant malicieusement.

Tony haussa les épaules, et le contourna pour aller achever son travail. Il se sentait mal, il avait des vertiges et la nausée, mais ne fit comme si de rien était. Peut-être en ignorant Loki, il finirait par se lassé et le laisser tranquille. Mais il ne connait pas le Dieu qui est encore plus têtu que lui.

« Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas ? » Demanda Tony en sentant le regard perçant du Dieu sur sa nuque.

« Parce que tu m'impressionne, mortel. »Lui dit le Dieu.

Tony se retourna surpris. Lui ? L'impressionner en quoi exactement ? Il allait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre.

En voyant le regard surpris du brun, Loki continua.

« Tu fais le fort et le fier. » Commença-t-il, tout en marchant lentement vers le milliardaire. « Tu fais l'arrogant et le pitre, mais au fond de toi tu n'es plus rien. Tu es brisé en mille morceaux. »

Tony déglutis, oui il avait raison. Il n'était plus rien, il faisait des cauchemars, des crises de panique à répétition, il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus. Mais il n'y avait que lui qui était au courant de son état, comment ce faisait-il que Loki l'ai vu ? Il le cachait pourtant bien. Et se détourna du Dieu de la malice pour se reconcentré su son travail.

« Nope Redolphe tu confond avec toi là. » Lâcha faussement Tony.

« Es-tu sûr de cela, Stark ? »Demanda le Dieu.

En colère, Tony se retourna, pour se retrouver fasse a un torse. Le torse de Loki. Tony levas les yeux vers lui en déglutissant. Il plongea ses yeux, dans ceux émeraude du plus vieux. Il déglutit difficilement, Loki était proche, beaucoup trop proche. A quoi jouait-il ?

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. » Lui dit-il. En essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.

Loki s'approcha un peu plus près de lui, avec son sourire en coin. Au même moment ils entendirent le ''ding'' de l'ascenseur.

« Hé Tony, la pizza est arrivé…Tony, ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. »Demanda la voix incertaine du capitaine.

Loki avait disparu une seconde plus tôt, laissant un Tony tout troubler.

« Hum, oui, je vais bien cap'. Monte-je finis ceci et je vous rejoins. » Répondit-il au capitaine.

« D'accord. »

Le capitaine repartis rejoindre les autres laissant Tony dans ces pensé. Que venait-il de ce passer, Bordel ? Tony ne comprenait pas Loki, pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Il savait que Loki avait un plan derrière la tête mais lequel ? Tony savait que si il en avait un, que ça ne sentais pas bon pour eux.

_**Merci d'avoir pris de votre temps à me lire, dites ce que vous en pensez, n'hésiter pas !**_

_**A bientôt. Marine. **_____


	3. Journée de merde, par Tony Stark

_**Bonjour-ou bonsoir-, revoilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez bien, bisous bonne lecture. Merci à tous ceux qui liront ce chapitre. Cette fiction est corrigée par gladamoule, merci à toi aussi !**_

**Rating : T**. (Quelque grossièreté.)

**Disclaimer : **Les Avengers ne m'appartienne en aucun cas.

**Nano : **Salut, salut ! Merci, c'est très gentil. J'espère que tu aimeras lire autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. Ahahaha non ton rire diabolique est parfait ! X) Bisous, au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. :)

**Gladamoule, merci à toi pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et de me suivre depuis le début. Je serais toujours là pour toi, et merci de corriger toute mes fautes. Ahaha moi et l'orthographe aussi x). Bisous, je t'adoooooooore **

AC/DC à fond dans l'atelier, Tony passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux et souffla. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, un certain Dieu occupait ses pensées morbides. Il n'arrivait juste pas à comprendre pourquoi Loki agissait ainsi. Sûrement pas pour le plaisir, mais il avait quelque chose derrière la tête et Tony était sûr que quoi qu'il prépare, ça ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout même. D'ailleurs depuis leur dernière conversation le Dieu n'était pas sorti de ses quartiers, et il se demandait bien ce qu'il fichait là-dedans. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Après tout il le saurait le moment venu. Pas trop tard il espérait du moins. Il essaya de se reconcentrer sur son travail et fronça les sourcils. Mais il travaillait sur quoi déjà ?

« JARVIS, qu'est-c'que j'suis en train d'faire là ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

« Je ne saurais vous le dire monsieur. » Déclara l'IA d'une voix calme.

Laissant tomber presque avec indifférence, Tony se releva en grimaçant quand la presque totalité de ses os craquèrent. Tiens, il venait même d'en découvrir quelques-uns. Combien de temps était-il resté ainsi ? Il n'en n'avait juste aucune idée, parce qu'il ne savait pas depuis quand il était ici. Plissant les yeux il remarqua qu'il faisait déjà nuit, en se basant sur le noir que lui renvoyait la fenêtre. Oh, et qu'il avait un p'tit creux aussi. Il baissa la musique.

« JARVIS quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil une seule seconde. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'endorme sans même s'en rendre compte, sur une quelconque surface que son corps identifierait comme possible lit. Donc à peu près tout.

« _19h36,_ monsieur. »

« Est-ce que les Avengers sont en haut ? »

« Monsieur Rogers est dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger. Monsieur Banner est dans son laboratoire, et monsieur Thor et les agents Romanov et Barton sont dans le salon. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix sèche.

« Et Loki ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix curieuse.

« Monsieur Laufeyson n'a pas bougé depuis ses deux derniers jours il est toujours dans ses quartiers, monsieur. »

Tony sortit de son atelier et commença à monter les escaliers. Un peu de sport de temps en temps. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de voir les autres, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement dans son atelier, même si l'envie y était. Mais il voulait prendre l'air et manger un coup, après tout il n'était pas sorti de son atelier depuis l'arrivée de Loki. Quand il arriva enfin à destination, Roger avait mis la table et appelait tout le monde pour manger. Natasha surgit la première avec sa démarche féline et sauvage, tandis que Clint arrivait en dérapant à moitié sur le sol glissant. Thor parut d'un pas lourd, accompagné de sa tête de chien battu – sûrement à cause de Loki. Puis Banner apparut ensuite, le plus discrètement qu'il le pouvait, avec toujours son petit regard hésitant.

Ils s'assirent tous à leur place habituelle, dans un mouvement si naturel qu'il savait que ce rituel devait se répéter depuis longtemps. Il se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence. Ils tournèrent brusquement la tête dans sa direction, et il put lire dans leurs yeux toute la surprise que leur inspirait sa présence. La surprise disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparu et il eut sous les yeux une panoplie d'émotions différentes. Steve un air ferme, Bruce un air désolé et doux, Thor de la surprise et de l'incompréhension majoritairement, Natasha son sempiternelle air impassible, et Clint le regarda de haut en bas en se demandant surement pourquoi il était là au juste. Il leur adressa un large sourire bien faux, pris des couverts et une assiette et s'assit en bout de table, face à Steve. Personne n'osait parler, comme si sa présence faisait peur, ou quoi que cela puisse être. Il haussa une épaule indifférente et remplie son copieusement son assiette sans faire attention aux autres. Pas comme si ce qu'ils pensaient pouvait l'intéresser d'un autre côté… Puis Steve pris la parole, brisant par la même occasion le silence qu'il devait être le seul à trouver confortable :

«Tony, que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda soucieux le Capitaine.

Tony se tendit. Quoi ? Il n'avait même plus le droit d'être sous son propre toit ? Il fronça les sourcils :

« Quoi? J'suis chez moi j'fait encore c'que j'veux Capsicle.» Déclara-t-il d'une voix froide.

«Tony...» Commença le Capitaine.

«Non, tu sais quoi j'm'en fous.»

Et avec ça il se leva. Il ne savait même pas bien pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, mais le tumulte d'émotions conflictuelles qui tourbillonnaient dans sa poitrine ne l'aidait pas à vraiment à comprendre. Il prit son assiette pleine et alla la vider. Avec tout ça il n'avait même plus faim. Adieu vrai repas... Furieux il balança à moitié l'assiette dans l'évier, manquant de peu la briser, et descendit à son atelier sans se retourner. Putain qu'ils étaient casses-couilles ceux-là! Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours tout ruiner?

«Comme ça vous ne vous entendez pas entre _héros_?» Lâcha une voix amusée derrière lui.

Tony faillit sursauter, et lâcha une bordée de jurons en se figeant. Génial, il ne manquait plus que lui…

Journée de merde, par Tony Stark.

_**Merci, d'avoir pris un peu de votre temps en me lisant. Une petite review, s'il vous plaiiiiiiit ? *-***_


	4. Ouais, ils étaient tous dans la merde

_Bonjour, Bonsoir. Comment allez-vous ? J'ai eu beaucoup de temps devant moi alors j'ai écrit la suite, normalement je ne devais pas être là avant deux semaines, mais malheureusement ça a été annulé. J'en ai donc profité pour écrire la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas très vite ! _

**Rating : T. **(Quelques grossièretés).

**Disclaimer : **Les Avengers ne m'appartienne pas –Domaaage- :'(

_**Nano :**__ Hep ! Ca va et toi ? Ahaha il y a des gens qui ne l'apprécient pas ? :O Oui, je lui dirais ! Ahaha, oui je sais mais il doit un peu souffrir, -pauvre Tony- __. Ahaha merci, c'est gentil. J'espère que ça te plairas. Aux plaisirs d'avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt._

_**Claimi : **__Désolée, mais j'avais pas le choix. x)_

_**Gladamoule : **__Encore merci, c'était super de te reparler ! Et merci, pour les merveilleuses corrections que tu me donnes. Bisous, j't'adore. _

Chapitre 4.

Maudite vie, maudit Avengers, maudit Loki. Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'a lui ? Juste, pourrait-on lui expliquer pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui se ramassait la merde que l'univers décidait de balancer ?

C'est vrai, il y avait eu son père, ce sale égoïste qui l'ignorait gaiement, puis Obi qui le trahissait et essayait de le tuer. Ensuite il se faisait joyeusement torturer par les psychopathes des Dix Anneaux. Ok là d'accord ça pouvait passer. Plus ou moins. Enfin, si l'on considérait ça comme quelque chose de banal. Bien sûr. Puis venait son réacteur défectueux, même si ça encore il arrivait à gérer, puis Vanko et Hammer qui essayait _encore_ de le tuer. A croire qu'il portait une cible avec marqué "tuez-moi", seulement visible pour les malades. A moins que ce ne soit écrit dans ses gênes. Bref, dans tous les cas, il s'en était là aussi sortit vivant. A partir de là, il aurait pu se dire que c'était juste de la malchance, et que c'était tombé sur lui au pif, comme à la roulette russe. Mais non, ce serait trop facile parce que bam, les chitauris et le Dieu mégalo. Non mais alors là il en avait marre. Il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix, merde ! Mais apparemment il avait dû être un sacré connard dans une vie intérieure pour mériter _ça !_

Tony poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et releva les yeux. En face de lui se trouvait le Dieu de la Malice et du Chaos, avec un sourire un coin qui lui faisait froid dans le dos et un regard indéchiffrable. Bordel, il n'attirait que les ennuis. Dans les gênes vraiment, il en était sûr.

« Quoi ? J'sais que je suis beau merci, mais à ce point ça deviens du harcèlement visuel. » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix insolente avec un sourire moqueur.

Loki sourit encore un peu plus. Que ce mortel pouvait être irritant avec son ton insolent…mais c'était tellement amusant de l'ennuyer. Cet humain cachait bien son jeu, il pourrait le briser facilement, après tout il était à deux doigt de craquer lui-même. Il pourrait le laisser se briser encore plus après tout, mais alors où serait le plaisir s'il ne pouvait pas donner un petit coup de pouce à la chose ?

« Alors ? Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, mortel. » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton condescendant et hautain.

Tony serra les dents, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle comme ça. Pas du tout même. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et demanda innocemment :

« Oh, pardon, laquelle ? »

« Vous ne vous entendez pas entre héros ? Ou c'est juste votre état pitoyable qui vous met dans cet état ? » Lâche Loki tout aussi innocemment.

Enfoiré. Espèce de sale connard d'enfoiré.

« D'accord le néo-gothique, si on faisait un jeu ? Je réponds à tes questions si tu réponds aux miennes, ça te va ? Pas plus de 3 questions, d'accord ?»

Loki plissa les yeux en le regardant, hésitant clairement. Il n'avait cure de raconter sa vie à un simple mortel. Il le regarda de haut en bas en s'arrêtant au cercle lumineux qui était enfoncé dans sa poitrine. Tony se sentit mal à l'aise devant le regard perçant du Dieu sur sa poitrine, et il se retient difficilement de taper du pied comme un gosse pour ravoir son attention. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se racla la gorge.

« Hum, alors ? »

Loki releva ses yeux, et curieusement, il acquiesça de la tête. Génial, super. Alors il allait raconter sa vie à un Dieu qui devait s'en foutre comme de sa première couche. Attendez, un dieu portait des couches ? Il ne put retenir sa langue plus longtemps.

« Tu portais des couches ? » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix curieuse.

Loki haussa les sourcils en ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à cette question :

« Est-ce donc cela ta première question mortel ? »

« Oui. Non. Peut-être… ? Laisse tomber. »

Il baissa le regard et se gifla mentalement. Quel genre de dérangé demandait ça à un Dieu nordique du mal franchement ? Personne crétin. Il se re-gifla mentalement. S'il se mettait à se parler à lui-même c'est qui virait scizo.

« Oui. »

Il releva si vite la tête qu'il sentit sa nuque craquer, et ses yeux étaient presque près à sortir de leur orbite.

« Quand j'étais bambin, oui. Comme la plupart des personnes, répondit Loki d'une voix moqueuse. Il ne te reste que deux questions mortel. »

D'accord là il était vraiment gêné, il avait perdu une question pour une curiosité plus que malsaine.

« Hum, je pense que c'est à ton tour, Rodolphe. »

« Pourquoi ne vous entendez-vous pas ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement irritée. Après tout ce devait être la _troisième_ _fois_ qu'il posait cette question.

« Je ne sais pas… C'est comme ça depuis le début, nous ne sommes pas pareils. Ils ne me supportent pas. Point, à la ligne ouvrez les guillemets. Tant pis après tout on s'en fiche non ? » Lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il se retourna et alla s'assoir sur le plan de travail de son atelier pour être assis en hauteur, face à Loki.

« Bon à mon tour, Thor nous a dit que tu avais été adopté, c'est vrai ? »

Loki eu un rictus, et Tony sourit. Après tout, chacun son tour mon pote.

« Pendant la guerre contre les jötnar, Odin n'a pas volé que leurs source de pouvoir. » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

« Tu veux dire que tu viens de la race ennemi ? Et les jötnar sont les géants des glaces…non ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Loki plissa des yeux dangereusement en sa direction. « Oui. » Il se doutait de ce qu'il allait dire, alors il fit son regard le plus noir, lui ordonnant de ne pas continuer sa phrase.

« Quoi ? Je voulais juste…Non, ok » Lâcha-t-il rapidement en voyant Loki faire un pas en avant.

Mais Loki ne laissa pas tomber et continua de marcher dans sa direction avec sa démarche féline. Son cerveau cria ''_**Danger**_ '', mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il se trouvait devant un Loki au visage froid et distant. Pendant un instant il crut que Loki allait le frapper, d'être allé trop loin, même si vraiment, il n'avait rien dit, même pas un sous-entendu salace, rien. Mais non, le Dieu se contenta de se pencher au-dessus de lui. Tony leva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder prudemment dans les yeux, appuyant ses mains sur le plan de travail pour reculer un peu le haut de son corps et incliner la tête en arrière. Rester un minimum méfiant quand même.

Loki posa ses mains froides sur ses joues et descendit sa tête, pour que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'unes de l'autre. Leur souffle se mélangea, et Tony se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant celles de son partenaire. Merde, il se passait quoi là ? Il releva les yeux vers le haut, pour voir un Loki qui le dévisageait d'une manière indéchiffrables. Il sentit son corps se figer totalement, le cerveau déconnecté, ne parvenant plus à faire un geste alors que le sang battait à ses oreilles en un bruit assourdissant. Ce fut Loki qui brisa les derniers centimètres entre eux, posant presque doucement sa bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser n'avait rien de dangereux, ou de froid. Il était doux et chaud, tout le contraire de ce à quoi Tony s'attendait. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Loki, il se sentit presque à l'étroit dans son pantalon, surtout quand le Dieu passa les barrières de ses lèvres de sa langue taquine.

Il n'aurait jamais voulu arrêter mais malheureusement, il dut stopper pour pouvoir respirer. Le souffle court, leur front collés, Tony garda les yeux fermé, en état de choc. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire, pourtant il sentait les mains froides de Loki sur sa nuque, son souffle qui s'échouait sur ses lèvres. Quand sa respiration redevient normale, il rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans deux perles émeraude. Il s'y perdit pendant de longues minutes, sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce qu'il se passait, et de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Loki quant à lui fixait le mortel, presque aussi choqué. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il s'attendait plus à ce que l'humain lui mette son poing dans la figure sans attendre et crier comme un hystérique qu'il n'était pas homosexuel, pas qu'il répondrait à son baiser. Surtout qu'il semblait y avoir pris plaisir, s'il se fiait à ses pupilles dilatées et son souffle erratique, et Loki pouvait sentir son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Ce qui probablement le choquait le plus était le fait que lui-même _avait aimé ça_ et qu'il _en voulait encore !_ Non, ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait plus ressentis ça depuis Sigyn. Il se plongea dans le regard chocolat de l'autre homme. Il ne fit rien paraitre et garda son masque impassible.

« Alors mortel, que cela fait-il d'être embrassé par son Dieu ? » Demanda-t-il, froid et moqueur.

Tony se prit une grande claque froide dans la figure en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Bordel, il devint livide. Non, no, niet, nicht, não. Impossible. Pourtant, il voyait Loki le fixer intensément en quête du moindre sentiment. Il paniqua. Il allait faire une crise de panique. Il regarda précipitamment autour de lui et le repoussa violemment pour courir vers la sortie. Il devait sortir. Il devait absolument sortir de cet endroit. Il sentit le regard de Loki lui brûler la nuque alors qu'il s'enfuyait. Il fonça droit dans sa chambre en essayant de se calmer, refermant brutalement le battant derrière lui, s'y appuyant en haletant férocement, les mains dans les cheveux._ Expire, inspire, expire._ Une fois sa respiration redevenue à peu près normal, il s'allongea sans la moindre grâce dans son lit. Il fixa son plafond pendant quelques longues minutes qui se transformèrent vite en quelques heures.

« Merde, dans quoi j'me suis fourré encore moi ? » Dit-il en soupirant.

Il finit par s'endormir, la fatigue accumulée depuis des jours tourbillonnant dans son corps, et il ne rêva pas.

Dans un coin de la pièce, appuyé au mur, Loki invisible le regarda s'endormir. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il savait qu'il voulait approfondir le bref sentiment qui l'avait envahi. Il regarda l'homme presque tendrement. Et si cela signifiait sortir un peu plus de sa chambre… Il n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de faire une petite grimace, mix entre le sourire et le soupir résigné.

_Oui, ils étaient tous dans la merde._

_Bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus ! ;) Merci d'avoir lus et une p'tite reviews, s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ? *-* _


	5. Quel qu'en soit, le prix

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre dans les temps ! Ahaha, on se retrouve vite en bas. Bonne lecture._

**Rating : T. **(Quelques grossièretés).

**Disclaimer : **Les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas –Domaaage- :'(

_**Nano :**__ Hey, hey ! On sait mais il doit un peu souffrir pour la suite de l'histoire, moi aussi j'suis triste de le maltraiter ainsi. __ Ahaha, j'suis désolée mais dessiner je ne saurai pas, je suis une calamitée. J'préfère colorier sans dépasser les bords, ça c'est génial, ahaha. Ca ressemble plus à un rictus. X) J'espère que tu sortiras de cette épreuve vivante, mon amie. Que la force soit avec toi ! *Yeux de chien battus*. Au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt, Jedi._

_**Gladamoule : **__Et salutation à toi amie venue de la Terre ! Ahaha, désolée pour la question louche. Et merci de me corriger, j'pense à toi fort, fort ! x)_

**Chapitre 5.**

« Anthony Edward Stark ! » S'écria une voix féminine furieuse.

Tony releva sa tête de ses gaufres sans gluten et soupira lourdement. Allait-on le faire chier à chaque fois qu'il posait un pied hors de son atelier ? Non parce que là, ça ne devenait plus possible, à la fin il allait finir par déménager pour pouvoir bouffer un repas sans qu'on l'emmerde. Il regarda autour de lui, personne. Ouf, au moins il y avait un point positif, pas d'Avengers pour le faire chier encore plus.

Une rousse vraiment furieuse débarqua – et encore c'était un faible mot – les traits tirés par la rage. Bon ok super. Il arrêta de manger, parce que de toute façon, vu comment Pepper se comportait, elle n'était pas là pour lui faire un câlin. Il se prépara mentalement à la suite.

« Oui, très chère. C'est bien moi. Qu'est-qui se passe pour que tu prennes une tête si constipée ? » Lui dit-il avec le ton le plus insolent qu'il avait en réserve.

La figure de Pepper se crispa un peu plus, immédiatement. A croire qu'un bouton existait quelque part pour la faire changer de tête. Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était en colère qu'il fermerait la bouche. Après tout il restait Tony-_putain_-de-Stark. Soulignez bien le _putain de Stark_.

« Ne prends pas ce ton insolent avec moi _Anthony_. » Menaça-t-elle tout de suite. « Tu sais bien pourquoi je suis ici, c'est la _troisième _réunion que tu loupes ce mois-ci. Cette réunion était très importante pour nous ! »

« Non, pour toi. » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid. « J'te l'ai déjà dit, je ne fabriquerais plus d'armes. »

« Tony, c'est important pour le marché économique, bon sang. Arrête un peu de ne penser qu'à toi et pense un peu aux autres pour une fois. Après tout rien ne t'a empêché d'en construire avant.» Dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Le visage de Tony s'assombrit soudainement, et sa mâchoire se crispa automatiquement dans un mouvement de colère et frustration pures. Parce que oui c'était vrai quand il y pensait, c'était de sa faute si tout avait commencé. Il avait tué des millions de vies par son irresponsabilité et son pur égoïste. Il pouvait ajouter aveuglement aussi. Pepper fit un lourd bruit d'agacement, et il se reconcentra sur elle, les yeux assombris. Elle déposa des feuilles devant lui.

« Réfléchis-y. » Et avec ça elle se retourna et parti, tout simplement, comme s'il n'était bon qu'à signer des papiers.

Tony regarda lesdits papiers, alors qu'une boule naissait lentement dans sa poitrine pour prendre sa gorge dans un étau. Il tendit la main et commença à lire.

_« Moi Tony Stark, concède à reproduire des équipements d'armements et… » Blabla._ On s'en fiche, il avait pris sa décision depuis longtemps. Il se leva, déchira les papiers en plusieurs morceaux dans un travail qu'il prit soin de soigner particulièrement et alla chercher une enveloppe. Il écrit l'adresse de Pepper dessus et versa tous les petits papiers dedans. Puis il s'empara d'une petite feuille et écrivit rapidement en essayant de rester lisible :

_« Voilà, tu as ma réponse. ) »_

Elle ne serait sans doute pas contente, pas du tout même, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes. Il alla s'assoir sur le canapé pour réfléchir à ce que Pepper avait dit, et la boule dans sa poitrine ne se fit que plus pesante._ Pense un peu aux autres._ Mais il ne faisait que ça, bon Dieu ! Pourquoi personne ne le voyait ? Il ferma les yeux. Il avait fait tellement de mal dans le monde... Il avait tué pleins de gens, parce qu'il n'était qu'un pourri gâté égoïste et qu'il se fichait des conséquences à ce moment-là. Mais maintenant tout lui revenait dans la figure…

Il commença à trembler. Une crise de panique arrivait, il le savait. Mais il ne contrôlait plus ses pensées. Et voilà, il perdait le contrôle, encore une fois. Sa respiration devint saccadée, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Le poids étouffant sur sa poitrine ne fit que grossir, encore et encore, de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait plus penser à se calmer, obnubilé par le besoin de respirer, et il n'arrivait même pas à s'en défaire… C'était affreux. Tout d'un coup, il sentit des doigts froids caresser doucement sa joue et une voix lointaine l'appeler et le pousser à se calmer. Mais il ne comprenait pas tout, il avait l'impression qu'elle était trop lointaine pour qu'il l'entende. Comme si un filtre sourd bloquait ses oreilles…

_« Tony…alme toi…spire profondé…ça v… allez. »_

Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre la voix, il ne savait plus rien là en fait. Son cerveau était en ébullition, le sang pulsait douloureusement dans sa tête, de sorte que rien n'avait d'importance autre que la douleur. Pourtant la voix réussissait à le calmer. Mais il se sentait mal. Tellement mal. Sa tête le lançait due au manque d'oxygène, ça gorge l'irritait et frottait comme du papier de verre, il voyait flou et ses oreilles sifflaient. Il força sa voix douloureuse à lâcher quelques mots, même s'il lui sembla que sa voix sortait incompréhensible :

« Ma…aa..l » Gémit-il.

Et avec cet éclair d'éloquence, l'obscurité s'abattit sur lui.

Loki essayait de calmer Tony avec des paroles. Il s'était approché rapidement dès qu'il avait vu sa respiration devenir difficile. Il caressa doucement les joues de Tony, avec ses longs doigts fins. La respiration du mortel revint presque à la normale. Puis il essaya de parler, et il se pencha vers lui, approchant son oreille de ses lèvres pour comprendre la voix rêche :

« Ma…aa..l… » Gémit l'humain avant de s'évanouir.

Loki eu un rictus entre la tendresse et la colère. Après tout il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et ça l'énervait fortement. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ce genre de sentiment pour un mortel, et encore moins aussi vite. C'était comme si Stark représentait un aimant, la chose qui lui avait manqué toute sa vie… Mais un mortel ça finissait par mourir un jour, et il finirait seul. Il voulait s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce mortel irritant, mais il n'arrivait pas à le quitter. Même s'éloigner de lui quelques temps lui paressait impossible. Il voulait rester près de lui et le protéger contre les autres, et de lui-même surtout, parce qu'il semblait que cet humain portait un regard sombre sur son espérance de vie, ou même le prix qu'une vie pouvait avoir, surtout quand il s'agissait de la sienne.

Il regarda le visage paisible de Stark, couché dans le canapé. Malgré le visage impassible de Loki, ses yeux, eux, avaient une pointe de tendresse. Il entendit les Avengers rentrer en riant bruyamment. Loki eu un rictus dégouté. Comment ne voyaient-ils pas l'état misérable de cet humain ? Ou bien le voyaient-ils justement, et s'en fichaient ? Il allait découvrir ça, quitte à utiliser les anciennes méthodes. Il se téléporta avec Tony dans la chambre de l'endormit et le coucha sur le lit, prenant soin il ne savait pourquoi de le mettre à l'aise, retirant son jean pour le coucher sous le drap. Allez savoir pourquoi il ne portait pas de chausse… Il s'appuya au mur avec un soupir et croisa les bras. Il se demandait bien pourquoi les humains se comportaient ainsi entre eux ? Tout ceci restait un mystère pour lui, et sa curiosité le poussait à en savoir plus sur les prétendus « héros ». Etaient-ils ceux qu'ils laissaient paraître… ? Après tout, son but premier était de se venger d'eux et de les faire souffrir.

Tony s'agita dans son lit en faisant de petits bruits brisés, ramenant Loki à la réalité. Un cauchemar, sans doute.

_« Non…s'il vous plait…pas ça…Non ! Me laissez pas...amis, héros. » _Gémit l'endormis.

Loki s'approcha du lit et comprit brusquement qu'il parlait de ses « amis ». Il utilisa sa magie pour apaiser l'humain et supprima ses mauvais rêves, laissant Tony dans un sommeil sans rêve qu'il espérait reposant. Son regard se fit dur sous la résolution étrange qui enflamma son corps et son esprit. Il les ferait payer. Tous.

_**Quel qu'en soit, le prix.**_

_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous à plus, et si non, n'hésitez pas à le dire. Cela me ferait très plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Bon, alors bisous et a la semaine prochaine ! Une p'tite review pour moi s'il vous plait ? *Yeux plein de larmes*. Ahaha, bisous :*_


End file.
